Wedding Day
by XloneXwriter
Summary: After years of dating, Roxas and Namine are finally getting married! Of course things get a little hectic! Please read! Cute little oneshot. Namixas. Rated T for some language


**A/N: **This is my first time writing I fanfic so please be nice to me!(Makes begging face)Anyways, So exciting! Thank you Arisa Aihara for helping me get the idea for this story and please **E**njo**y**!

* * *

_After years of dating, Roxas and Namine are finally getting married. After hearing the exciting news every one gathered in the sandlot in Twilight Town, anxiously waiting for the wedding to begin!_

" Roxas! Roxas, get up before I force you to get up!"

Cracking open one eye, a very grumpy Roxas replied " What time is it?" to his best friend Hayner.

" It's freaking 10 dude!"screamed pissed looking Hayner. " Oh, Crap! I'm gonna be freaking late!" said Roxas as he jumped out of his bed falling onto the floor. "ouch",he said as he ran out his door into the bathroom.

As he was getting ready he recalled what had happened yesterday. He had proposed to his one true love, Namine. Being herself she scheduled the wedding for today, the very next day then. Roxas was so anxious about the wedding he couldn't sleep at all, thinking about her beautiful hair, her enchanting eyes, her sad little smile, the way she made him feel,etc. At about 4 in the morning he fell asleep out of pure exhaustion.

Groaning as he finished combing his hair into a perfect sideswept spike, Roxasdashed to his room to change into his tuxedo. " Took ya long enough!" said Hayner as he glared at a fully ready Roxas. " Hey, sorry! The alarm didn't go off." snapped Roxas. " More like you didn't hear it.", muttered Hayner under his breath. "Whatever, let's just go."

Hopping into his car,with Roxas, Hayner pulled the throttle to full gear and started driving down the road like a maniac. While Roxas was freaking out and saying prayers under his breath,hoping he stayed alive, Hayner flipped out his cellphone calmly and called his girlfriend, Ollete. After Roxas calmed down he listened to Hayner's conversation. " Ya, I found him."........"Do you want to talk to him? No?"........"Ok, I'll tell him that. Love ya, bye."

Putting away his cellphone, Hayner turned to Roxas. " Ollete wanted me to tell you that she's glad you didn't ditch but is pissed at you for making Namine worried." "Tell her thanks a lot." replied Roxas sarcastically. Hayner smiled smugly at his comment before stopping in front of the sandlot.

"Well, ya better get going. Don't keep them waiting any longer then they have to." Hayner said while pushing Roxas out of his car. "Oh! Make sure not to scratch my car as you get out to!" "Too late!" laughed Roxas as he jumped out of the car. "Fu...!" Hayner didn't get to finish what he was saying though because Roxas was already gone.

As soon as he walked in the sandlot all the guests started cheering and yelling his name. Smiling he started to walk up to the alter when a irritated looking Pence poped up beside him. " Dude! Where have you been?" Before Roxas could open his mouth Pence started talking again. "Never mind that! You made Namine really worried though. Well, at least your here. Pull out the wedding ring and we can finally get started."

Putting his hands in his pockets Roxas instantly knew it wasn't there. Still hoping it was, he began to pat his back pockets feeling for the little box with the ring in it. "Um... Roxas? I hope you know patting your butt won't make it any smaller." said Pence with a strange look on his face. "Shut up Pence! Crap, I left the ring at home! I'll be right back."

Grabbing his skateboard Roxas pushed through the line of people and started to skate back home. " Um....You know you could just use my car ,Roxas." hollered Pence , but Roxas couldn't hear him over all the people talking. Pence just shook his head wondering how he would ever make it back in time. The answer was simple though, he couldn't.

Skating faster then ever, Roxas was concentrating on dogging all the cars and people in the way as he rode back to his home. Every time some one stared at him funny he would yell rudely back "Wotcha looking at!?" When he passed by a mirror he saw what every one was looking at. He was wearing his expensive tux riding a scuffed up **skateboard **in the middle of the busiest street in Twilight Town. Mentally slapping himself, he thought, "Nice one Roxas, **real **nice."

Riding over to the sidewalk ,so he didn't kill himself,**(seriously N****OW he thinks of that!)**Roxas noticed he only had to turn the next corner coming up and he would be at his house. Speeding up he turned the corner and **BANG! **He had run into something **HARD**. The collision was so bad he had flew back and hit the wall on the other side of the street. Picking himself up he looked up to yell at who ever he had ran into and noticed he had accidentally ran into a little old grandma.

Running over to where she was, he put his hand down to help her up when something hit his knees making him fall. "What the!" Roxas said as the same object hit him again in the back of the head this time. Looking up he saw the little old grandma hitting him over and over with her purse! " And that teaches you for riding without looking where your going, young man." she said in a crackly old voice. "WTF, OLD LADY!" he screamed at her which got him another whack to the head.

"Watch Your Language! Kids these days" she muttered slinking off leaving Roxas sprawled out on the sidewalk with new bruises and a black eye from her purse. Grimacing as he stood up he hobbled to his house wondering what the heck was with that grandma and how a person that old could be that strong.

Rushing inside Roxas practically jumped up the stairs to his bedroom and hurled the door open. Jumping onto his bed he slowly reached his hand under his pillow and grasped what he had spent so many hours picking out, so many months getting enough money to buy it. A wedding ring. No, Namine's wedding ring, the ring that would guaranty their future together.

After grabbing the wedding ring and going outside, Roxas slowly started to walk to the wedding. "Might as well not hurry right? I can't get any more late." he thought. Off in his own world he didn't notice when his cellphone rang or when Pence drove right up beside him in his car. He only did notice Pence when he started beeping his horn frantically trying to get Roxas's attention.

"Huh? What?" Roxas said snapping back into reality. Rolling down his windows Pence yelled, "Dude! Need a ride?" " Thanks. Your a lifesaver." replied Roxas while getting into the car smiling to show his gratitude. "Well, you do have a wedding to get to, remember?" Pence said.

"Wait a sec... What the heck happened to your eye?" Pence asked? "Little old grandma attack" Roxas replied, getting a few laughs from Pence. When Pence noticed that Roxas wasn't laughing along he asked seriously, "You're not kidding are you?" The silence was enough of a answer.

The rest of the ride was spent in silence. Roxas thinking about his future with Namine and Pence,well... we'll probably never know.

When they finally got to the sandlot, Roxas thanked Pence one more time and walked into the wedding. His tux, not so neat anymore, gave him the look of a punk. Not really caring what he looked like, he walked up to the alter and took his spot by the priest. The priest looked bored and didn't notice Roxas until Roxas asked, "Can we get started?" The priest looking surprised yelled to the crowd, " Roxas is here! We can FINALLY begin!"

**(Roxas Pov)**

At first it was all the boring stuff. All the people walked in and took their spots,the flower girl came in ,etc. Then She came in. It was like the fist time I saw her, I was wondering if an angel had fell out of the sky and landed in front of me. Her beauty seemed unnatural and seemed to light up the whole area. Her dress was long and simple but looked perfect on her because it seemed to show everyone her personalty, pureness. All the jewelry she had on was the ones I gave her while we were dating and before.

Before I knew it ,she was standing by my side with a smile that could keep me happy for all my life and longer if it had to. I could feel myself falling in love with her all over again. It was using all my will to keep myself from holding her close to me and never letting go. "Are you all right Roxas? You have a black eye!" Namine asked me her voice as sweet as an angels, with concern in it to. I smiled at her to show her I was fine.

"Roxas and Namine, please put the wedding rings on each other. When you put these rings on it is a promise to always be in each others life and stay truthful to one another." said the priest exchanging our rings.

Laughing as we tried to put the rings on, I knew that I would always love Namine and all I ever needed from her was her love in return. Saying the vows along with the priest we knew that the connection we had was beyond love. Love is only a pathetic word compared to the real thing.

"Namine, do you take Roxas as your husband?" asked the priest.

"I do." responded her voice soft and fragile, as if she could break at any moment.

"Roxas, do you take Namine as your wife?" asked the priest.

"I do." I was amazed at how weak my voice sounded. Now was the time, there was no turning back now.

Before he could say,"you may kiss the bride." We were in each others arms sealing a invisible contract that would change our lives forever.

* * *

**A/N: **Done! I hope you liked it! I'm sorry about the sudden change of Povs, but it just seemed right to me right then. And I know that's not exactly how a wedding is but it'll have to work. Please review!


End file.
